Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan
Next destination? Tokyo, Japan! The teams must survive a torturous Japanese game show challenge and then shoot a commercial for candied fish. While three teammates clash, two others are forced to work together, and someone continues to believe he may be cursed. In the end, one team's winning streak continues thanks to two quick thinkers, and the losing team is forced to vote off a gentle soul. However someone else sacrifices themselves, to save a friend. Plot The episode opens with Team Victory and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot sitting in economy class cabin. Owen is still utterly terrified of flying and Noah attempts to reassure him by informing him that air travel is one of the safest modes of transportation, unless you're on a deathtrap. After saying this, a hole suddenly tears open on the side of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, affirming Noah's statement. Leshawna is nearly sucked out of the plane, until Alejandro saves her. After the hole is blocked by a large crate, Harold says that he could have done the same, but he "wants to leave the ladies wanting more", to which Bridgette and Lindsay giggle, and DJ says that what Leshawna wants is more Alejandro. Soon after, Owen gets sucked into the hole and clogs it, preventing any more air from escaping. Owen complains about being stuck and Leshawna fawns over Alejandro, while Harold is in denial that she's falling for him. Meanwhile, in the first class section, Courtney is trying to convince her team to make her leader, to which Gwen argues that they don't need a leader, since they are doing well in the challenges and winning. She explains that this is the reason why they need a leader, to keep winning. Heather then adds that her "friend" Sierra should be listened to as well. Courtney then points out that Sierra is seen sifting through Cody's belongings, even sniffing his shoe, causing Heather to nearly vomit as a shoelace goes up Sierra's nostril and comes out through her mouth. Chris calls them all down to the common area to discuss the challenge. Harold asks if it is a reward challenge, but Chris refuses to divulge whether it is or not. Tyler theorizes to Lindsay that he thinks it's probably going to be a reward challenge, since the last two challenges were eliminations. This excites Lindsay and she expresses her wish of the prize being candy, or shoes, or even shoes made of candy. Finally, Chris reveals they are going to Japan and suddenly Chef enters in a Chinese costume, which garners complaints from Harold due to cultural insensitivity. Chris tries to explain, once again, that whoever doesn't sing will be immediately eliminated, but Harold continues to interrupt him. Growing annoyed, Chris signals to Chef, who then slices open the door, forcing the contestants out of the plane. Chris screams that they could have just landed, but Chef thinks that it would have been too boring. As the contestants scream and fall, the bell chimes, indicating the start of a song. Noah is incredulous about the idea, yelling "Seriously?! I mean, seriously?!" at Chris, but Chris insists that they comply, saying that if they sing he may consider saving their lives. The contestants then sing Before We Die. After finishing the song, the contestants land in a giant bowl of rice. Harold cheers and says that he knows everything about Japan, which annoys Leshawna. She yells about how everything Harold knows about Japan just sent them "free-falling out of a plane". Alejandro, interrupting Harold's comment of already having participated in Sensei Steve's Summer Camp, proves he knows how to speak Japanese, by saying to Leshawna that she is as beautiful as a flower in the foreign language. Leshawna is surprised and giggles about it. The contestants are taken to a game show studio for their first challenge. It is a huge studio that features an enormous human-size pinball format game. Tyler is really excited about this, saying that he loves Japanese game shows. He high-fives Harold, who says his favorite is "Human Itchi My Car Go-Go", and Harold proceeds to explain that in the show, one has to throw a banana into an open car window. An excited Tyler finishes his sentence, adding that it's all done with a giant shrimp fork. The two high five, and Chris interrupts them with the sound of a gong, which he calls his personal "geek-gong." The challenge is human pinball, where the contestants must be placed inside a pinball with an animal and try to get the highest score for their team. Alejandro volunteers to do the challenge for his team when no one else wants to. DJ is chosen by his teammates, but initially refuses because he is convinced that he is cursed by the mummified dog that he broke in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. He stated that when he touched it, it exploded, along with the pyramid they were in. Leshawna denies this, saying that DJ was over exaggerating and it just disintegrated. Cody volunteers to do the challenge for his team when Courtney, Heather, and Gwen won't stop arguing about who will do it. Alejandro and DJ are paired up with panda bears for their teams, and Cody and Sierra are teamed up for Team Amazon. Abruptly, DJ's panda attacked him, while Alejandro charms his panda before it is able to attack him. Lindsay, Izzy, Leshawna, and Bridgette thought this action was very cute. Alejandro wins the challenge for his team with his panda, Ting Ting. DJ finishes in second place, after hopelessly trying to run away from his panda (scoring many points by doing this), and gets devastated when he accidentally harms his panda, T'sing T'sing, in the process. Cody finishes in third with kisses all over him from Sierra. He is then shown in the confessional, removing Sierra's gum from his ear and expressing disgust. The next challenge is introduced after seeing a dubbed version of the Total Drama Action trailer. Chris tells the contestants that the Total Drama series is huge in Japan. Courtney complains about their voices being dubbed in English and Chris explains that it is because the Japanese locals "don't like the cast's voices", and admits he is not sorry about it. The cast is told they must create, direct and produce commercials for Chef's new candy, the Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails, which Chris called, the Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails challenge of celebration fun and that Chef himself will judge each of the commercials. The teams get to pick props for their commercials. For winning the first challenge, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot chooses first. Alejandro finds an alien suit that Izzy suggests Owen wear during the commercial and everyone agrees. The other team members all congratulate Alejandro because of the great idea. When Team Victory was coming to pick their props, they pass through Alejandro and he wishes them luck. Harold doesn't accept it, saying he doesn't need luck from him, while Alejandro responds that he knows Harold doesn't need it, since he has superior leadership and visionary skills. Harold gets happy with his comments and agrees. Team Victory then picks and last is Team Amazon. While Team Amazon is in the cargo hold, Ezekiel's silhouette is briefly seen watching them, with red eyes and teeth clenched. The five of them are all visibly frightened, and before Cody can ask who it is, the shape vanishes behind some crates. After this, Heather, Gwen, and Courtney argue over how they want to do the challenge. They cannot reach an agreement so they each storm off. This prompts Cody and Sierra to handle the commercial themselves. Chris begins to play the commercials, and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot shows they've made a Godzilla parody. Owen dresses up as an alien and stomps on the small city, as the rest of the team dresses up as soldiers worrying about what the monster will do to their city. To get the monster to stop, Alejandro gives the monster the Candy Fish Tails and it makes him stop crushing the buildings. The team then sings the slogan that they made up for the commercial. Team Victory reveals their overly-dramatic, black and white sequence commercial. Harold intends for the film to be a metaphor, but most of the contestants, Chris, and Chef view it as total nonsense. Team Amazon doesn't seem to have a commercial prepared, so Courtney as the teams "leader" begins to tell Chef and Chris that they didn't make one. Cody interrupts saying that they have a great commercial, just have not thought of a title yet. He plays the commercial, which incorporates the ideas of Heather, Gwen, and Courtney with a colorful background and jingle that Sierra sings. Cody did all the filming and said one line. In the end, it is revealed that Team Amazon won the challenge, with Chef saying that he picked theirs purely because their commercial featured exploding doughnuts. Team Amazon tells Cody how great he is to which Sierra agrees. She then asks for a group hug, yet yells at everyone, but Cody to back off. Team Victory lost because Chef did not like their idea. In economy class, Alejandro consoles a depressed Harold, telling him he still has his honor. Alejandro then tells Harold that Leshawna likes guys with honor, which causes Harold to think. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, DJ is supposed to be eliminated, but Harold quits the game, saying that the team's loss was his fault. He leaves the plane with "honor" by stabbing himself with a fake light saber and then falling out without a parachute. Chris throws him one and then the episode ends. Exclusive clip Harold admits that his elimination was for the best, particularly due to his claustrophobia and the air problems on the plane. However, he does admit that he will miss both Leshawna and seeing the world, as he lands within the loincloth of a sumo wrestler. The wrestler then releases a fart as Harold remains trapped, where he realizes that it smells just like Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails, to which the wrestler admits to liking and turning around over and over hoping to find some making Harold even more frustrated. Cast *Chris *Alejandro Burromuerto *Bridgette *Chef Hatchet *DJ *Cody *Ezekiel (no lines) *Tyler *Courtney *Duncan (in the Total Drama Action Japanese promo only; no lines) *Gwen *Harold *Heather *Izzy *Leshawna *Lindsay *Noah *Owen *Sierra *Beth (in the Total Drama Action Japanese promo only; no lines) *Trent (into the Total Drama Action Japanese promo only; no lines) Trivia General *The monster costume that Owen wears for the second challenge is a cross between the alien costume Chef wore in Alien Resurr-eggtion and the spider costume he wore in Phobia Factor to scare Leshawna. Owen wears the alien costume's head and the spider costume's torso. *This is the only episode of Total Drama World Tour in which all three teams have the exact same amount of members. *According to Carter Hayden, Noah's voice actor, Owen was supposed to make actual monster noises instead of saying "monster noises". However, the production crew felt that this was funny, so they left it in. *This is similar to what happened in Monster Cash after Owen finished the buffet. Continuity *Similar to Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen, Chris mixes up Chinese culture with Japanese culture throughout the episode. *Lindsay doesn't vote for anyone in this episode, as she hugged her passport and walked out of the confessional. This is the second time in a row that Lindsay has messed up the voting. *The mask seen throughout Team Amazon's commercial is the same one worn by Chef in No Pain, No Game and Hook, Line, and Screamer. It is also similar to the masks worn by the killers in The Sand Witch Project. *This is the first time in the series that some of the contestants make a reference to the elimination/reward/elimination episode pattern, as in this episode (as well as the next episode), several of the contestants complain about there being too many elimination episodes. *This episode marks the first time Alejandro orchestrates someone's elimination; in this case, Harold's. *This is the second time in Total Drama World Tour that someone quits and the third in the series overall. *Coincidentally, everyone who has quit the show so far have been males that were Killer Bass and Screaming Gaffers. *This is the first time where two contestants have voted themselves off in Total Drama World Tour. *The horse that appeared in 3:10 to Crazytown, The Princess Pride, and Mutiny on the Soundstage appears once again in this episode as part of Team Victory's commercial. *This is the first episode in which Harold is eliminated where he isn't kissed by another contestant. References *Harold mentions Akira Kurosawa and Hayao Miyazaki during the filming of his team's commercial, making this the sixth mention of a real person in the series. *In the scene where Team Amazon was looking for props, Gwen states that Heather's idea for the commercial was "Too Dr. Seuss." *The captions on the Total Drama Action promo can be transliterated into English. *なんてすばらしぃの (Nante subarashiino) translates to "What a wonderful!" *ぱく (Paku) is the Japanese onomatopoeia for chewing. *かわいい (Kawaii) means cute or pretty, which is shown when Izzy is flirting with the monster. *すごい (Sugoi) means great or amazing, which is shown with the Gilded Chris Awards. * 大怪獣 (Dai kaiju) means monster, which is shown chasing the cast. *Ting-Ting and T'sing-T'sing are most likely named after the famous panda, Ling Ling. *The lightsaber that Harold stabs himself with is an obvious reference to the trademark weapon of the Star Wars franchise. *Harold stabbing himself through the chest is a reference to the ancient samurai practice seppuku. Goofs *There were a few goofs with the passports: *When DJ and Leshawna are voting, Courtney, Cody, and Gwen's passports, as well as Heather's in DJ's case, are seen on the sink, even though they are part of Team Amazon. *When Lindsay picks up her passport DJ is smiling on his. However, when Leshawna is holding DJ's passport in her hand, he is frowning in the picture; and when DJ is holding up his own passport, he is grinning in the picture. *When Tyler and Noah walk past Izzy and Owen hugging at the beginning of the challenge, Izzy seems larger than everyone in front of her, even though she is closer to the back of the room. *When Harold is telling Leshawna what their commercial was a metaphor for, the bridge of his glasses disappears. *Harold and Alejandro use the word "Samurais" to mean "more than one Samurai". This is incorrect, because "Samurai" is both the singular and the plural form of the word. *Pandas are native animals of China, not Japan. Additionally, the panda's names, "T'sing-T'sing" and "Ting Ting," are Chinese names and cannot be spelled this way in the Japanese language. *This is, however, possibly due to Chris mixing cultures. *The scoreboard used during the challenge has only five places for digits, but after *Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot scores 462,000 points, it has six places. *When the contestants are first seen falling, Alejandro, Courtney, DJ, Heather, and Izzy appear to be missing. *In the second part of this episode, when it enters with Total Drama Action's Japanese commercial, it says "なんてすばらしぃの" and the English translation is What a Wonderful. It is unknown why this title was chosen for the show. However, this could be due to Chris's lack of knowledge of the Japanese language. *After Noah says "What?" after he sees the Japanese commercial, his shoulder and neck are disconnected from his body. *When Izzy comments about Owen being hot in her team's commercial, her hand and part of her left arm are missing. *When Tyler high-fives Harold, the end of his left sleeve is colored white instead of red. *When Chris announces the pinball challenge to the contestants, Izzy is missing from the shot. *At Team Victory's elimination ceremony, Chef is standing next to Chris holding the tray of barf bags, but when the bottom two are announced, he is nowhere to be seen. * In the flashback of DJ breaking the mummified dog, he is wearing a tinfoil hat. In the actual episode however, he didn't have one on. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)